


Esdeath's New Pet

by Damien_Kova



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Esdeath captures a black man during a recent village raid and decides to bring him home as a toy for her to torment. However, things don’t go the way she expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Esdeath's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few stories I've written and publicly posted with the use of the N-word. If you dislike that, just be aware it's in the story.

Esdeath was a woman that was more than willing to simply take something she wanted, whether it be food, a village, or even a warrior that she saw some kind of potential in. And as she stepped into her room, chain in hand, it brought a smile to her lips to know there was a warrior with such potential on the other end of it. He had an impressive build that put most men to shame easily. The only problem that she had with the man was the fact that he was, as her father was gracefully put it, a nigger. But that was something that Esdeath thought she could look past while she was busy breaking the man, putting him in his place under her heel and as her pet.

The smile on Esdeath’s lips grew as she tugged on the chain leash and collar, yanking the tall and built black man into her personal bed chambers and closing the door behind him. She didn’t say a word to him as she placed a hand against his stomach and pushed him toward her bed, letting go of the leash just in time for him to stumble and catch himself on the edge of her bed. Though, when she looked at him again, there was a look of triumph on his face. A look that she felt he hadn’t earned or deserved.

Though, Esdeath bit back the anger that was boiling inside of her, knowing that she would be able to wipe that look off of his face in due time. It would just take a little bit of her teasing him and asserting her dominance over him. “Listen here, Nigger. You’ve been held captive because there’s a warrior in you somewhere. A pathetic one for now, but you’ll be trained to bring out the talent that you possess. However, I need to put you in your place first. The people from your village were proud, reckless, and brazen. But you? You were the one nigger that knew he was being overpowered. And it’s time to remind you of that.”   
  
Esdeath got down onto her knees in front of him, chuckling under her breath as she looked upward toward his face, seeing the chain leash rest against his surprisingly toned pecks and abs. Though, she didn’t let that distract her as she steadied herself, ready to break the man in front of her into a loving and obedient slave that would throw away his life for her with a simple snap of her fingers. And as she hooked her fingers into the hem of the torn pants that he had on, something in the back of her mind told her to be ready to laugh. Most other men in this position all had small cocks that she could easily humiliate, and as she started to pull his pants down, she just knew that he was going to be one of those men as well.

Unfortunately for her, when she pulls down his pants far enough, something thick and long flops out against her face. And for just a moment, just long enough for Esdeath to have the look of someone utterly confused and unable to understand, she was frozen. But once that moment was over, she pulled her head back far enough to get a good look at the flaccid shaft in front of her. Almost immediately, she started to look at each and every inch of the massive member in front of her.

Deep down, Esdeath couldn’t believe a dick so big could exist. Not only was it bigger than anything she had ever taken in her life, but the fact that it was still flaccid and this big was enough to make her heart start to race in her chest. And almost instinctively, she reached a hand out and wrapped her fingers around the member, absentmindedly stroking it as she wondered if she was dreaming or not. However, that question was quickly answered as the nigger’s cock started to grow erect and slightly longer, now reaching the point where the tip pressed against her lips where it wouldn’t have been able to before.

As Esdeath absentmindedly licked her lips in anticipation for what was to come, a memory rushed through her mind. A memory of her falling telling her that all niggers were weak. That they died and secluded themselves to simple villages because only the strong survive. And that memory caused her to stop for a moment, realizing that all but one man she brought into her bedroom were weak, all of them having small cocks. But this nigger here, this weak man that gave into her demand and allowed himself to be captured, had a cock bigger than anything she had ever seen before.

A heavy breath left Esdeath’s lips as she continued to gaze at and stroke the cock in front of her, her eyes unable to pull away from it as she spoke without realizing it. “Are… Are all niggers hung like this…? If so… Maybe your race isn’t so pathetic, after all…” Once again, Esdeath dragged her tongue along her lips as she picked up the pace at which she stroked this man’s shaft. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she instinctively placed a few gentle and lustful kisses against the tip of it, keeping her hand near the base.

After only a moment or two, Esdeath opened her mouth and took the head of this nigger’s shaft into her mouth. But she didn’t push her head down. Not yet. Not when it was thick enough to make her jaw hurt just a little bit from trying to get it to fit. Though, Esdeath was not a weak woman. And she wasn’t about to let a dick of this size stop her from enjoying it or herself. Especially when she could hear the man chuckling above her, looking down at her with that same look of glory and triumph as earlier.

She wasn’t about to let herself lose to this man, and the instinct to try and be superior to him, putting him in his place, pushed Esdeath to lower her head and slowly take a few inches of his massive member into her mouth. She could only go so far right at the start, but it was enough to make her lust-addled mine start to swap her preconceptions of niggers and them being weak. Maybe it was because her father wasn’t here to remind her of just how wrong this was. Or maybe it was because the cock in her mouth had a delicious taste and a pungent musk that wafted into her nostrils, clouding her judgment even more. Or maybe it was simply the fact that, despite being collared and chained, this nigger had the audacity to think he was better than her.

Whatever the reason was, Esdead slowly lowered herself even more, realizing just how massive this cock was when she felt it threaten to push into her throat and she wasn’t even halfway down it yet. Her breath hitched in her throat when she looked down toward the base of his cock, letting it sink in that she may not be able to take it all at once. At least, not yet. A smile came to her lips as she slowly pulled herself back, placing her lips against the tip once again.

And from where she was, Esdeath placed her tongue against the underside of this nigger’s shaft and slowly lowered her head down his length. As she moved, taking each and every inch and making sure to cover it in her saliva, her pussy started to ache with a twisted and delightful sense of need. Slowly but surely, she made her way down to the base, not letting anything stop her. And the taste of this nigger’s dick grew on her more and more as she eventually made her way to his balls. A quiet and blissful moan spilled from Esdeath’s lips as she felt those heavy orbs rest against her lips and directly under her nostrils.

Right then and there, Esdeath fell in love with just how big they were. Clearly, they were full of a man’s seed that could get any woman pregnant. And as she opened her mouth, taking one of them into her mouth, she couldn’t help but feel that she had made a mistake in thinking this man was weak simply because of his skin. And as her eyes fluttered shut, her mind empty other than the lust that clouded it, Esdeath spoke to the man once again. “There must be enough semen in these balls to breed every woman that was in your pathet- … nigger village. And yet here you are, allowing a white woman like me suck on it after killing everyone you knew.~”   
  
A twisted and devious smile came to Esdeath’s lips as she pulled herself back to the tip of his shaft, planting gentle and affectionate kisses against the tip along the way. When she reached his tip, she didn’t hesitate to push herself down it this time. She took inch after inch after inch of his throbbing and twitching shaft into her mouth. And when she reached the midway point, feeling it threaten to spill into her throat once again, Esdeath continued to push her way down. She made sure to look the man in the eyes as she took his shaft into her throat, stopping for nothing as she made her way down. Even as tears stung at her eyes, threatening to fall down her face, she continued to move until her nose was scrunched up against his pelvis and her lips placed a soft and loving kiss against the base of his cock.

However, instead of pulling away right then and there, Esdeath stayed there for a moment. She wanted to prove to herself, and to this nigger, that she was able to take his cock and not need anything special in order to do so. That she could handle a nigger’s dick when it was at its hardest and largest. And she swiftly clenched her throat and swallowed around the member, seeing a look of pleasure and joy come to the man’s face for a moment.

Fortunately, that was all Esdeath needed to feel satisfied before she slowly and steadily pulled herself back until she was able to playfully pop her lips off from around the massive member. However, now that she didn’t have his dick buried in her throat, there was something else on her mind that she wanted to do with the man and his wonderful cock. “You know, Nigger… Everyone in this kingdom wants to see my large breasts. And I’m sure they want to feel them even more than they want to see them. But…”   
  
Esdeath playfully licked her lips as she started to unbutton her top, pulling it off of her body and leaving only her long sleeves on the upper half of her body. When she dropped her top onto the floor to her side, a gentle breath spilled from Esdeath’s lips as her breasts bounced and heaved for a moment, the large mounds on full display for this man she once thought was pathetic. “But you… My stud… My nigger… My pet… You alone are allowed to enjoy both the sight and the feel of them.~” As she spoke, Esdeath cupped both of her large mounds in her hands, wrapping them around the impressive and delicious cock that was just buried in her throat.

And from the first instant that she felt his warmth against her breasts, sinking into her cleavage like he belonged in there, Esdeath couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Nor could she stop herself from immediately starting to move her breasts up and down the length of his shaft, gasping when the tip of his member pressed against her lips each and every time her breasts met his balls. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she tilted her head upward and looked the nigger in the eyes. “It’s like my breasts were made to please your nigger dick all along.~”   
  
Of course, it didn’t take long for Esdeath to pick up the pace at which she moved, opening her mouth and taking the tip of this man’s shaft into her mouth. She quickly swirled her tongue around the head of it while continuing to move her breasts along what she could of his shaft. It was easy for her to taste the precum that leaked out of his member, coating her tastebuds in a delicious and wonderful flavor that made her pussy ache all the more.

Maybe it was the fact that he felt so rigid and hot between her breasts. Or the fact that Esdeath knew just how big he was now that he had been in her throat and was between her breasts. Or maybe it was the fact that Esdeath was starting to wonder if this man’s cock belonged in her pussy. Whatever the reason was, she wanted him buried inside of her pussy, hammering against her womb as he ravaged her. And she was going to get what she wanted as she closed her eyes and took another few inches of his cock into her mouth while still moving her breasts along his shaft.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the peak of his pleasure, throbbing and pulsing between her breasts. Luckily, Esdeath was fast enough to pop her lips off from around his shaft before he came. “Come on! Hurry up and cover my white face in your nigger seed! Give me every single drop! Mark me as your slut!” As she screamed and begged for his cum, Esdeath got what she wanted from him, pushing him over the edge and into an orgasm right then and there.

A sharp and blissful gasp left her the moment he came on her breasts. Rope after rope of his seed left his shaft and painted her face and her breasts as she screamed in bliss and excitement. Esdeath didn’t even wait for the nigger to finish cumming before she let go of her breasts and started to wipe her fingers in the cum that he had painted her with. Her throat felt dry all of a sudden when she was able to scoop some of it onto her fingers, prompting her to quickly pop her cum-covered fingers into her mouth. Esdeath also didn’t wait for him to stop groaning before she licked her fingers clean, scooping more of his seed onto her hands and licking it all up right then and there.   
  
Before she was done, Esdeath’s skin was clean once again and her throat was satisfied with the amount of cum that she had eaten from him. However, there was something else that she wanted from him. Especially now that her throat and her cleavage had been violated by him. And when she noticed that this nigger was still as hard as a rock after he had blown his load, she knew that he would be able to keep up with her and give her what she wanted. She slowly rose to her feet, lifting the man’s shirt up above his body and kissing his muscular form in the process.

When she reached his neck, carefully dragging her lips along his jawline before almost meeting his lips, Esdeath stopped her hands at his shackle. She stopped for a moment and thought to herself. This man, this nigger, this strong and dominant figure, wasn’t about to run away from her with everything they were doing. But she didn’t know if he was about to grab her and force himself on her once he was free from his shackle. And in the back of her mind, the idea of that happening turned her on far more than it should, bringing a smile to her lips as she reached for the metal collar around his neck.

Esdeath quickly placed a gentle kiss against the man’s lips as she undid his shackle, her heart skipping a beat when she felt him returning her affection. And the moment that she heard that metal collar drop against the floor, she continued to pull his shirt off over his head, leaving him completely naked in front of her. “I wonder just what my father would say if he saw this… His strong and powerful daughter giving herself to a nigger like you. One that… was… weak enough to be captured. But has since shown himself to be stronger than any man I’ve met.~”   
  
A shiver of delight ran through Esdeath’s body as she thought about how her father would feel and how disappointed he would feel, her pussy aching as she took a step back away from the nigger that she had captured. She happily licked her lips as she reached her hands down to her hips, hooking her fingers into her skirt before turning herself around to face away from her stud. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she swayed her hips from side to side, purposefully taking her time to slip the tight skirt over her surprisingly plump rear end as she moved her hips.

Before long, the skirt that she was wearing was at her thighs, allowing her to simply drop it onto the floor and leave her in only the boots and long sleeves that she had on. And she couldn’t help but giggle excitedly when she turned around and saw the black man she had captured looking at her with a lustful and desirable gaze, his cock still hard as a rock between his legs. “Come, Nigger… Come claim my white pussy.~”

As she spoke, Esdeath climbed onto her bed and playfully crawled her way to the middle of it, purposefully making a show of things in order to tease the man. When she was satisfied with her position in the bed, the commander lowered herself onto her bed, placing her face against the sheets and her rear end high in the air. Right before lowering her shapely ass and rolling over so that she was on her back. And now that she was facing the man who she once thought was weak, Esdeath couldn’t stop herself from biting her lower lip and spreading her legs, gently slapping her clearly wet pussy to entice him just a little bit more. “Well? You want to claim my pussy, don’t you? Or do you want her to simply hop on your nigger dick and do all the work?~”   
  
Esdeath felt her heart racing in her chest as she watched this man climb onto the bed after her, his eyes locked on her body and mentally admiring every inch of her naked form. A devious smile came to her lips when he was finally hovering over her, leaving them close enough for their lips to almost meet once again while his cock rested perfectly against her pussy so she could feel each and every inch throb against her wet cunt. In this position, she almost felt small and meek compared to the man as his hands started to roam the curves of her body, eventually stopping on each of her hips. And in the back of her mind, Esdeath loved the fact that someone out there made her of all people feel weak, her pussy aching even more as he started to teasingly rock his hips and purposefully not penetrate her.

A blissful, shameless, and almost fearful gasp spilled from Esdeath’s lips when she felt the nigger’s hands move from her hips to her thighs, swiftly pinning her legs on either side of her head to put her in the perfect mating press. And before she could say a word, the commander felt the first few inches of his impressive and massive shaft force their way into her cunt, spreading her inner walls and causing her to scream in a blissful mixture of pain and pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his member stretch her inner walls more and more with each inch that steadily filled her cunt. Right up until his tip managed to kiss the entrance to her womb, a solid three or four inches of his shaft remaining out of her pussy. And in some part of Esdeath’s mind, she felt that it wasn’t good enough that she couldn’t take it all. “Come on, Nigger… Give me all of it. Claim my pussy proper and give me everything you’ve got.”   
  
There was a sense of pain and worry in Esdeath’s voice as she told him to fill her with every inch of his cock. But there was also a clearly excited and needy tone in her voice as she spoke. And everything in her voice seemed to reach the man, causing him to grunt as he pushed his hips forward one more time, making sure to bury every inch of his cock into Esdeath’s pussy, a few inches of his shaft plunging directly into her womb.

Of course, Esdeath couldn’t stop herself from screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain once again, the feeling of something so large and wonderful filling her being too much to keep quiet. Especially when her lover started to actually thrust his hips and fuck her, pulling every inch out of her just to slam the entirety of his shaft into her once again. Almost instantly, she felt the urge to cum on the cock as it plunged into her, stretching her inner walls and hitting every sweet spot her pussy had all at once with every single thrust.

However, she was lucky enough to be able to hold out, gasping and moaning into his ear as he thrust into her as roughly and as quickly as he could. Esdeath’s breath hitched in her neck when she felt his teeth sink into her neck, another spark of pain rushing through her and enhancing the pleasure that she felt from him. Her inner walls clenched around his cock in a miniature orgasm as he slammed himself into her womb in the same moment, a loud and shameless moan spilling from her lips in the process.

Somehow, when he managed to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Esdeath felt the world around her starting to disappear. The pleasure that she felt from having him stretch her inner walls and ruin her pussy for any other cock was too much for her to care about anything else in her life right now. And it helped reinforce this for the man that was fucking her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the moans that spilled from her lips affectionately calling this man a nigger each and every time he thrust inside of her.

And it seemed that the sound of her moans and the affectionate and lustful tone of her voice was enough to bring the man closer and closer to his orgasm, causing him to let go of her thighs and grabbing onto her hips once again. With her legs free, Esdeath immediately and instinctively wrapped them around his waist, not hesitating for even a moment to lock her ankles together, stripping him of the chance of pulling out of her. Fortunately, when his lips suddenly met her own in a deep and heated kiss, it pulled Esdeath back to reality for a moment. But only long enough for her to return the affection he was giving her and look him in the eyes as their lips danced for kiss after kiss after kiss. “Hurry up and fuck a nigger baby into me. Breed this white commander with your black seed and disgrace this pussy with a nigger child. Show me that you don’t deserve to be my slave but instead deserve to be my master.~”   
  
Somehow, that caused the man to thrust into her even harder and faster than he already was, causing Esdeath to scream out in pure and utter bliss as he hammered his way into her womb with each thrust. The bed even began to squeak and shake underneath them, threatening to break as a twisted though runs through Esdeath’s mind. There was never a man that she met who was worthy of breeding her and claiming her body in the way this man, this powerful nigger, was. Yet, here she was, ready to accept his child and carry it without any regret.

Right at that moment, the bed broke underneath them, collapsing onto the floor and reinforcing the fact that this man indeed does deserve to breed her and make her carry his child. Especially when his thrusts weren’t even hindered or shaken as the bed collapsed underneath them. Once again, though, their lips met in a quick and heated kiss. The kind of kiss that reminded Esdeath of just why she was giving herself to this man in the first place. The power, the greed, the sense of pride and joy that he carried. All of it was clear to her from a simple kiss that she was surprised that she even managed to look down on this man when she dragged him into her room.

However, as that thought rushed through her mind, her new master reached the peak of his pleasure and blew his load inside of her. Without wasting a single moment, he slammed himself as deep into her tight and slick cunt as he could, unleashing rope after rope of his thick, hot, and incredibly fertile cum directly into her womb. Of course, Esdeath reached her peak as well when she felt him cum inside of her. Feeling each and every splash of cum that sloshed around in her womb eventually overflow and spill out into her pussy was more than enough to push her over the edge and into an orgasm.

Her breath hitched once again when she felt him pulling on the boots that she wore, no hesitation in the way he moved to clearly tell her that he wasn’t done with her. But she was too out of breath to move with him, unable to even find the strength to pull her long sleeves off of her arms before he looked at her with a slightly puzzled look. Fortunately, he seemed to realize just what was going on with her before pulling the sleeves off for her and tossing them across the room.

And much to her surprise, this man, her new nigger master, was able to flip her over onto her hands and knees. Something about that lit Esdeath up inside, causing her pussy to tighten around his shaft as he leaned himself over her body and stole another kiss from her lips. A kiss that she happily and eagerly returned to him, loving the feeling of his lips against her own. When he pulls himself away from her, his hands latching onto her breasts and his cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy once again, Esdeath couldn’t stop herself from shivering in bliss. “Does my nigger master want to fuck my pussy again? Guaranteeing putting his black seed into me?”   
  
Esdeath turned her head to see just what his reaction would be, only to see him smile and hear him chuckle once again. And for the first time since meeting this man, she was able to hear his voice. It was deep, gruff, and slightly ragged as he spoke.

“When I came in here, you tried to claim me as a pet and mock me. But here you are, on your hands and knees for a nigger you thought was weaker than you. I can and will do whatever I want with you. You’re my property now, Commander Esdeath.”   
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the man speak, not having expected him to sound the way he did. But she couldn’t have been happier about it when one of the hands on her hips made its way to her rear end and gave it a firm and rough smack, causing her plump ass cheek to jiggle and shake from the impact. A sharp and blissful hiss left Esdeath when she felt him spank her once again, loving the way it felt for him to be rough with her. “O-Of course, Master… You can do anything you want to me. Violate me with your black cock, choke me with your nigger dick, breed me with your dominant seed… Anything you want.~”   
  
A smile came to Esdeath’s lips just in time for her to feel him sink his shaft into her dripping and aching pussy, screaming in bliss when he immediately started to thrust into her. She gripped tightly onto the bedsheets beneath her, gasping and screaming with each thrust that filled her. And the pleasure that filled her was quickly starting to be too much for her to be able to handle. Maybe it was the feeling of his hands gripping and kneading her breasts, almost like he was trying to milk them while fucking her. Maybe it was the fact that Esdeath had finally given in and accepted that she belonged to this man entirely, giving herself to him body, mind, and soul. Or maybe it was simply the fact that his cock somehow felt even bigger and longer in this position than it did when he was fucking her on her back.

Whatever the reason actually was, Esdeath was more than happy to be in her position. Especially when her master placed one of his hands on her back and pushed her head down into the sheets, leaving her ass in the air. Her breath hitched as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, stretching her cum-filled pussy and making her scream in bliss. But when she realized that his cock was still just as hard as before he came for the first time, Esdeath knew that he was far from done with her.


End file.
